Parfaits
by Tori Aoshiro
Summary: Recueil de one-shots pour la Stomco week. Attention, spoilers pour la fin de la saison 3, en particulier le tout dernier épisode! [Tom x Star x Marco]
1. Ode au final

Salut les gens! Voici une petite compilation de one-shots que j'avais écrits pour la Stomco Week. Ils suivent plus ou moins une chronologie, mais ce n'est pas une histoire complète, donc peut-être que je remplirai les vides un jour! Un jour, pas tout de suite.

* * *

Jour 1 - Ode au final

* * *

— Meteora ne nous trouvera pas dans l'Outre-monde. On sera en sécurité. Et vraiment, vraiment bien au chaud.

Tom n'attendit pas de réponse avant de descendre les escaliers menant à l'entrée de l'Outre-monde, entendant les pas hésitants de Star derrière lui. Il savait que c'était beaucoup lui demander, de quitter son royaume pour se cacher, mais il était aussi résigné qu'elle. Sans la reine Moon, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose pour le moment. Se cacher était leur meilleure option jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient la moindre opportunité.

Mais Star s'arrêta sur la première marche, et lorsque Tom se retourna pour l'encourager à avancer, elle regardait le ciel avec un visage horrifié par une réalisation soudaine.

— Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ?! Je ne peux pas partir !

— Star ?

— Je suis la reine, et eux, mes sujets, » dit-elle, ses yeux toujours fixés ailleurs que sur lui et Marco. « Je dois rester pour me battre.

— Mais Meteora va te détruire ! » voulu la raisonner Tom, sentant son pouls s'accélérer en imaginant Star, douce et brillante Star, la fille qu'il avait aimé plus longtemps que toutes les autres personnes dans sa vie, fonçant tête baissée vers la monstruosité qui avait décimé le royaume tout entier.

Cependant, Star avait le meilleur argument. Rangeant sa baguette, elle bondit dans les airs et son corps tout entier fut entouré d'une vive lumière dorée qui étourdit Tom pendant une seconde. Lorsqu'il cligna des yeux pour retrouver la vue, sa robe était d'un jaune chaleureux, ses longs cheveux séparés en deux tresses épaisses qui défiaient la gravité. D'immenses ailes de papillon avaient jailli de son dos et la maintenaient au-dessus du sol. Ses six bras inexplicables et son visage déterminé lui donnaient l'air d'une déesse étrangère, et Tom en oublia de respirer pendant une seconde, bouche bée, ses trois yeux écarquillés.

— Reste ici et prends soin de Marco, » dit-elle avant de s'envoler dans la brise. En à peine trois secondes, elle avait disparu de sa vue.

Tom cligna des yeux. Son esprit explosait en une supernova de questions et d'émotions que sa conscience engourdie était incapable de trier. Il ne put que se figer et se tourner vers Marco.

— Qu- T- Tu… Tu savais qu'elle pouvait faire ça ?

Le corps flottant sans âme resta muet au bout de sa corde. Tom sentit les braises familières de la colère qui lui piquaient la poitrine parmi le chaos de son esprit. Il était tenté de les laisser s'étendre et le consumer, comme elles l'avaient fait tant de fois auparavant. Il serra les dents et prit une inspiration tendue.

— Je suis sûr que tu savais, n'est-ce pas, monsieur l'Ecuyer. Elle te dit tout ! Alors que moi, je dois la supplier pour avoir un peu d'attention. Un peu de- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te fait tellement plus confiance qu'à moi ?

Il tira le corps de Marco à son niveau, comme s'il pouvait trouver une réponse dans le vide de ses yeux. En un instant, un une vague de douleur submergea sa colère, créant une boule dans sa gorge qui le fit presque sangloter. Il connaissait la raison. C'était la même que la sienne.

Parce que Marco était sûrement le plus brave et le plus honorable de tous les idiots qu'il pourrait trouver dans l'univers. Il les avait menés dans leur attaque contre Meteora, sans le moindre espoir de la vaincre, mais dans une tentative désespérée de la retenir assez longtemps pour que Star puisse trouver la Reine. Et lorsque cela n'avait pas suffi, il avait été prêt à se sacrifier pour laisser une chance à Tom de fuir — et il l'avait fait, même si Tom avait plus de chances de survivre à ses attaques et ses vols d'âme.

Il était allé jusqu'à risquer que Tom le haïsse pour avoir embrassé Star. Ce qui, honnêtement, serait arrivé. Peut-être à un autre moment, sous d'autres circonstances. Maintenant, Tom se sentait trahi, fâché, blessé. Mais bizarrement, en regardant ce visage vide et immobile, il ne pouvait ressentir aucune haine. C'était son meilleur ami, et il était plus important à ses yeux qu'un baiser derrière son dos.

Bien sûr que Star faisait confiance à Marco. Même maintenant, lui aussi lui ferait confiance.

Mais alors, il s'aperçut que Star lui faisait confiance aussi. Elle lui faisait confiance pour veiller sur Marco.

Et il n'était pas certain de mériter cette confiance.

Il remonta dans l'air de la nuit et leva le nez. Le ciel était plein de corps de mewmans sans âme, ainsi que des aigles que le Roi montait sur le champ de bataille. Pas étonnant que Star ait été si bouleversée et déterminée.

— Mais Meteora est sûrement plus forte que jamais. Elle va se faire écraser comme un insecte ! Non ? » s'interrogea-t-il en se retournant vers Marco.

Il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas voir au sujet de Star, et il savait qu'il la sous-estimait très probablement, malgré toute l'estime et l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il refusait de perdre en un jour les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde sans au moins se défendre. Il regarda Marco à nouveau.

— On va aller l'aider. Je veux dire, surtout moi, parce que toi t'es… T'as compris.

Malgré son choix de mots douteux, il sentait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Marco aurait fait la même chose.

Il était temps d'essayer de rattraper sa petite amie. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait l'aider à vaincre Meteora.


	2. Du polyamour? Oui, pourquoi pas?

Jour 5 - Du polyamour?... Oui, pourquoi pas?

* * *

Vaincre Meteora n'avait pas ramené tout ce qu'elle avait détruit. Une grande part du royaume était en ruine et prendrait du temps à reconstruire. Ce qui pouvait attendre, et attendrait quelque jours.

— Star, je crois quand même qu'on devrait-

— Non, non, tu restes au lit.

— Mais-

— Au. Lit, » insista Star, repoussant Marco sur son oreiller. Tom pouffa devant la scène, blotti juste à côté de l'humain.

Aucun d'eux n'avait l'habitude de partager un lit, mais leurs options étaient limitées. La chambre de Star était l'une des parties du château qui avaient miraculeusement survécu avec très peu de dommages. D'autres parties incluaient certaines chambres d'amis, la salle à manger royale, la buanderie et quelques couloirs. Alors tandis que Star avait fait des arrangements pour que les espaces qui n'étaient pas trop massacrés puissent servir de logement temporaire pour les gens qui avaient vu leurs foyers détruits, elle avait gardé sa chambre comme espace privé pour elle et les deux garçons dont elle insistait qu'ils avaient besoin de repos.

— Sincèrement, Star, je vais bien. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'on va bien tous les deux.

— Non, Marco. Tom s'est pris une droite sur tout le corps et il était chaos il y a deux-trois heures.

— D'accord, mais-

— Et tu t'es littéralement fait voler ton âme. Par décret royal, tous ceux qui se sont fait voler leur âme par Meteora doivent se reposer jusqu'à après-demain.

— Mais ça, c'est tout le monde dans le royaume !

— Oui, j'ai décrété un jour férié. Maintenant arrête d'essayer de te lever, je te promets que tu n'as pas besoin de venir avec moi, je reviens tout de suite.

Marco la fixa pendant quelques instants de plus, puis se laissa retomber à contrecœur sur son oreiller.

— Comme tu veux…

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

— Merci. » Puis elle marcha jusqu'à l'autre côté du lit. « Tom, tu peux t'assurer qu'il ne s'en aille pas ?

— Sans problème, » dit le demi-démon, et il fut récompensé par un court baiser avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre en ne laissant que la lampe de chevet allumée.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Marco tenta de se lever à nouveau, mais Tom le rattrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se recoucher.

— Mec, t'as dit que tu la laisserais y aller.

— Je veux juste être sûr qu'elle n'aura pas besoin d'aide.

— Marco, elle va juste s'assurer que tout le monde est installé dans le château, elle n'a pas besoin de ton aide

— Oui, bon…

— Aller, détend-toi.

Marco aurait encore tenté de se lever si la main de Tom ne retenait pas fermement la sienne. Il savait qu'il était ridicule de s'inquiéter comme ça mais c'était tout simplement trop difficile pour lui de se calmer. Une partie de son esprit était encore aux aguets, craignant une attaque de Meteora, et ça n'aidait pas que Star lui ait dit qu'elle serait morte si Eclipsa n'avait pas été là.

Tom ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, mais il pouvait voir très clairement qu'il était angoissé, et le fait qu'il était minuit passé y était aussi sûrement pour quelque chose.

— Et si tu lui donnais, genre, dix minutes. Si elle n'est pas de retour à ce moment-là, on ira tous les deux voir si elle va bien, » proposa-t-il.

C'était un bon compromis.

— D'accord, » accepta Marco.

* * *

Star rentra dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds une grosse heure plus tard. Ses jambes souffraient et elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, mais aussi un sourire et un plateau en métal avec un encas de minuit dessus parce que bordel, elle le méritait.

Tom et Marco étaient endormis dans le lit, ronflant paisiblement face-à-face. En s'approchant, Star remarqua leurs mains entrelacées et s'arrêta, manquant de faire tomber son plateau lorsqu'elle plaqua une main sur son sourire hilare. C'était tout simplement trop adorable.

Le cliquetis des couverts n'était pas discret. Les yeux de Tom s'ouvrirent les uns après les autres, clignant dans la lumière ténue, et il poussa un petit grognement en roulant paresseusement sur le dos.

— Star ?

— Coucou, Tom, » fredonna-t-elle doucement en gloussant. Elle décida de poser son plateau sur la table de nuit avant de faire tomber quelque chose. « Je vois que vous vous êtes mis à l'aise, tous les deux. »

Tom suivit son regard jusqu'à la main que Marco tenait, et rougit, réprimant son propre rire embarrassé.

— Il, heu, il ne voulait pas rester en place, sinon.

Star gloussa un peu plus alors Tom essaya d'ouvrir la main de Marco sans le réveiller, mais le garçon la serra plus fort dans son sommeil.

— Waouh, il est collant, » commenta Star en s'asseyant sur le lit après avoir poussé les jambes de Tom pour se faire une place.

— Il était vachement inquiet après que tu sois partie alors je crois qu'il est juste tendu.

— Ouais, ça fait sens.

Ils se turent pendant quelques instants en regardant le visage endormis de Marco. Il semblait bien un peu tendu. Tom brisa le silence.

— Dis, Star ?

— Ouais ?

— Il y a… Euh, il y a un truc dont je voudrais te parler.

— Maintenant ? » râla-t-elle.

Il inspira, expira.

— Oui, maintenant.

— D'accord, de quoi tu veux me parler ?

Il se retourna vers Marco et prit encore quelques inspirations mesurées et délibérées.

— Plus tôt, quand on combattait Meteora, Marco voulait que je parte pour qu'il puisse nous faire gagner du temps. Quand j'ai refusé il m'a parlé de… Enfin, il a dit qu'il t'avait embrassée.

Star marqua un arrêt, ses yeux écarquillés et surpris. Elle hoqueta faiblement.

— Tom, je… Ce n'est- ce n'était pas, je veux dire… » Elle s'interrompit et ses yeux balayèrent la chambre, fuyant son regard. « Hé, heu, donne-moi une seconde, ok ? » Elle sauta du lit.

— Star, ne t'en vas pas, s'il-te-plaît.

— Je ne m'en vais pas, » assura-t-elle en faisant les cents pas. Puis elle attrapa son paravent, décidant qu'elle avait besoin de se mettre en chemise de nuit maintenant, tout de suite. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait aussi se peigner les cheveux et ranger un peu.

— Star, je… » Tom prit une autre inspiration mesurée. « Je ne vais pas me mettre en colère, je veux juste en parler.

— Ouaaaais, heu, alors tu vois il y avait une cabine-photo et ce gobelin bizarre et on était là genre "quoi ?" alors…

— Sérieusement, Star, ça me va, je veux juste… » Tom regarda à nouveau le visage endormi de Marco qui fronçait les sourcils et, comme si son regard était inconfortable, se blottit plus fort contre son oreiller. « Star, est-ce que tu aimes Marco ? Genre, plus que moi ? Comme un amoureux ? » dit le démon en déglutissant.

Star apparut de derrière son paravent dans une chemise de nuit mignonne et confortable. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et elle avait mis ses cornes de côté. Elle soupira, et inspira, et :

— Oui, j'aime Marco. J'avais un béguin pour lui, et ça ne s'est jamais vraiment arrêté, et je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit. C'est que vous vous entendiez tellement bien et j'avais peur de tout gâcher mais ce n'était pas juste pour toi, en tant que petite amie, alors… je te demande pardon.

Tom inspira profondément, en se forçant un peu. La voilà, la colère, la jalousie, mais aussi la tristesse et la peur d'être abandonné. Il expira. Encore. Et encore. Il se contrôlait. Star l'observa, émerveillée, lorsqu'il fit de gros effort pour lui faire un sourire tremblant. Il regarda Marco qui avait maintenant son visage entier collé dans l'oreiller. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et lorsqu'il fut prêt, il dit :

— Ce n'est pas grave, je vous pardonne. Tous les deux. » Une autre profonde inspiration. « Et, si tu es plus heureuse avec lui, alors…

— Non, attend, Tom.

Il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elle était revenue jusqu'au lit, mais maintenant elle était assise près de lui à nouveau, et elle tenait son autre main et cela lui semblait soudain si parfait, en dépit de toutes les émotions qui faisaient rage en lui.

— J'aime Marco, c'est vrai et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, mais je t'aime aussi, genre, tellement. Genre, même pas de la même façon dont je t'aimais la première fois qu'on est sortis ensemble. Sans vouloir te vexer, t'étais un vrai goujat à cette époque. » Il pouffa nerveusement et Star partagea son rire, ravie qu'il le prenne si bien. « Mais tu as tellement changé ces derniers mois et j'aime vraiment, vraiment, la personne que tu es devenu. Regarde-toi ! Tu as toutes les raisons d'être en colère, là, mais tu es juste… posé. Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis vraiment très fière de toi, là tout de suite, Tom. »

Le compliment le fit presque rougeoyer de bonheur. Il aurait pu en pleurer.

— Ça compte beaucoup pour moi, venant de toi, merci, Star.

Pour toute réponse, elle se pencha en avant et le serra fort dans ses bras. Tom se blottit dans son étreinte, mais il avait d'autres inquiétudes à aborder.

— Et pour Marco ?

Ils se séparèrent et tous deux se tournèrent vers le garçon qui avait encore son visage appuyé contre son oreiller. Star était presque inquiète qu'il s'étouffe dans son sommeil, mais il avait l'air d'aller bien. A dire vrai, sa main s'était détendue, et s'il le voulait, Tom aurait pu facilement la lâcher. Ce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas faire, bizarrement.

— Je ne sais vraiment pas, » dit pensivement Star.

— C'est évident qu'il t'aime aussi, il ne t'aurait pas embrassée, sinon.

— Je sais. » Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, sur la défensive.

— Et tu l'aimes aussi. Non pas que je ne comprenne pas, » ajouta Tom un peu vite. Star leva les yeux vers lui et sourit, l'encourageant du regard. « Il est… plutôt génial, pour être honnête, » admit-il. « Je sais que je le détestais au début, mais maintenant… C'est mon meilleur ami. Tu sais, quand il m'a dit qu'il t'avait embrassée, je me suis senti trahi, et j'ai voulu partir mais… Je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne pouvais pas le haïr, parce que ça voudrait dire que je le perdrais. Je ne pense pas avoir qui que ce soit dont je sois plus proche. À part toi.

— Il y a un truc entre vous deux, » fredonna Star, et même s'ils rirent un peu tous les deux, ils s'aperçurent que c'était peut-être vrai.

Tom n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à sortir avec des garçons. C'était toujours une possibilité étant donné qu'on ne faisait pas tout un fromage des préférences sexuelles dans l'Outre-Monde, mais ses problèmes de gestion de la colère et sa légère obsession sur Star jusqu'à il y avait peu de temps ne lui avaient pas laissé l'occasion de beaucoup expérimenter. Peut-être qu'il avait bien craqué pour Marco. Star semblait le penser, s'il se fiait à son énorme sourire.

— Il est sûrement le seul garçon dont j'approuverai que tu me quittes pour lui, » dit simplement Tom.

— Argh, mais je ne veux pas choisir entre vous deux ! » grogna Star. « Peut-être que vous devriez juste sortir ensemble, comme ça je n'aurais pas à décider. »

Tom marqua un arrêt, incapable de rester sérieux lorsqu'il dit :

— Est-ce qu'on est vraiment en train de se disputer pour savoir qui devrait sortir avec Marco ?

Ils échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire, tâchant de rester aussi discrets que possible pour ne pas réveiller l'humain de l'autre côté du lit. Cependant, au milieu de leurs éclats de rire, Tom sentit la main de Marco trembler dans la sienne. Lorsqu'il revint sur lui, le visage de Marco était toujours collé à l'oreiller, mais ses épaules tremblaient un peu, comme s'il riait aussi.

Star suivit le regard de Tom et remarqua la même chose.

— Marco ? » Les tremblements cessèrent. « Marco, tu es réveillé ? »

Un ange passa, puis Marco tourna son visage vers eux, l'air un peu gêné. Il était rouge après s'être étouffé dans son oreiller pendant si longtemps.

— Euh, oui ?

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu écoutes ? » demanda Tom, un peu ébahi.

— Eh bien, j'ai entendu Star dire que j'étais collant, » répondit Marco. Leurs mains se séparèrent et il s'adossa à la tête de lit, évitant leurs regards. « Je croyais qu'on allait juste retourner dormir alors je n'ai rien dit, mais vous vous êtes mis à parler alors j'ai un peu tout entendu… »

Eh bien, voilà qui était gênant.

— Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire selon toi ? » demanda Star.

— Aucune idée, » admit Marco. Il eut un sourire tendre en les regardant tous les deux, puis son sourire tomba à nouveau. « Vous êtes super gentils avec moi et, pour être honnête, je pourrais sortir avec n'importe lequel de vous deux, mais je… Je vous ai fait du mal. Et si je décidais de sortir avec l'un de vous, je vous ferais du mal à nouveau, et comment, comment est-ce que je pourrais faire ça, je… Vous devriez juste rester ensemble. C'est moi qui ai tout gâché.

— Marco, ne dis pas ça ! » le contredit Tom.

— Ouais, ça fait un bon quart d'heure qu'on se dit qu'on t'aime tous les deux ! » ajouta Star avec un sourire. « On peut pas se contenter de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

— Tu as une meilleure idée ?

— Euh…

Star leva le doigt, puis le rabaissa. Elle se mit à fredonner pour elle-même et à jouer avec ses mains, réfléchissant très fort à la meilleure chose à faire. Les garçons restèrent silencieux, ne voyant pas vraiment de solution, mais Star n'abandonnait pas. Puis, elle se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose et se traita mentalement d'idiote pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là.

— Il y a pas un truc où trois personnes peuvent sortir ensemble ?

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Tom dit :

— Euh, ouais ? Probablement ?

— Je crois que ça s'appelle le polyamour, » ajouta Marco.

— Ça a un nom ? Attend, comment tu sais ça, toi ?

— Grâce à une petite chose qui s'appelle… internet, » taquina Marco. « Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup, mais ça existe.

— Donc ce serait, genre… » Tom eut l'air incertain. « Echanger une fois sur deux ?

— Je veux dire, on pourrait faire ça, mais on pourrait aussi juste décider de sortir ensemble tous les trois en même temps.

Tom avait l'air très incertain, mais les yeux de Star se montraient dignes de son nom, écarquillés et excités.

— On devrait totalement essayer ! C'est logique, je veux dire, je vous aime tous les deux, et vous m'aimez aussi, et vous vous aimez aussi ! Rien ne nous empêche de sortir tous ensemble ! Comme ça, on peut tous être ensemble et personne n'a à rester tout seul ! » Elle souffla, l'air très fière d'elle-même. « Wouah, j'aurais voulu connaître ça plus tôt.

— Mais comment est-ce que ça va marcher ? » demanda Tom.

Il semblait inquiet à l'idée de sortir avec deux personnes à la fois. Après tout, sortir avec une personne était déjà riche en problèmes. Il ne voulait pas merder à nouveau.

Marco remarqua son hésitation et voulut le rassurer.

— Hé, je crois que Star a raison, ça pourrait très bien marcher pour nous tous. On a juste besoin d'en discuter.

Tom força vite un sourire. Ouais, il pouvait essayer. Puis Star se glissa entre eux dans le lit et les embrassa tous les deux sur la joue et ce fut soudain juste assez pour que Tom puisse se détendre.

Ils furent d'accord pour attendre le matin avant de parler des détails. Pour l'heure, tous trois étaient bien trop épuisés pour en parler clairement. Star partagea le casse-croûte qu'elle avait apporté, du chocolat chaud et de la tarte, avec ses deux petits-amis — comme l'avait prédit Meteora. Lorsque le plateau fut vide, ils s'étaient presque inconsciemment rapprochés les uns des autres. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, pas exactement blottis ensemble, mais assez proches pour sentir la chaleur des deux autres dans leur sommeil. Ce n'était que le début, et il y aurait bien d'autres choses à surmonter, même sans compter toute la magie et les trucs de royauté qu'ils allaient devoir gérer. Mais ils sentaient que c'était parfait pour eux, et c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le moment.


	3. Echange de vêtements

For the annons who commented last chapter :

I appreciate getting reviews, of course, but please don't debate about the legitimacy of the ship I chose to write about in the comments, especially if you are doing so in english when this is a french translation of a series of one-shots I already wrote. I understand that you may not enjoy this ship, but if so, nothing is forcing you to read my fics. And yes, I am writing Tom as a character who is working and succeeding in overcoming his obsession, jealousy and anger issues, because I believe this is an important part of his character development. As for your advice about including Jackie, I acknowledge it, and maybe I will write something about it later, I was actually planning something like that, but this was for the Stomco week, so it's completely normal Jackie isn't included for now. Thank you very much for your input.

* * *

Jour 4 – Echange de vêtements

* * *

Le mirrorphone de Star sonna à sept heures. Elle grogna, les yeux encore fermés, et sa main tâta les alentours à l'aveuglette pour l'éteindre. Lorsque qu'il finit par s'arrêter, elle se retourna et retomba dans le sommeil.

L'alarme sonna à nouveau à sept heures cinq. Elle grogna un peu plus fort et tendit à nouveau la main pour l'éteindre.

— Star… » gémit Marco, ou gronda peut-être, qui sait. Elle se réinstalla confortablement.

Sept heures dix, l'alarme sonna à nouveau et Star ouvrit finalement les yeux, agacée. Elle s'assit et attrapa son mirrorphone.

— Eteints-le, » grommela Tom d'un ton énervé.

Star éteignit l'alarme et remarqua vaguement qu'elle en avait programmé une dizaine, toutes les cinq minutes, et qu'un message sur son mirrorphone disait « Lèves-toi et va au palais, affaires royales, tu as promis ».

Elle cligna des yeux. Oh. C'est vrai. Des évènements récents avaient nécessité un genre de réunion administrative ce matin et elle avait promis de la prendre au sérieux.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de partir.

Mais elle avait promis. Elle devait être une bonne princesse.

Elle déprogramma rapidement toutes les alarmes et goûta un moment à l'idée de retourner dormir, ici et maintenant.

À la place, elle sortit du lit en rampant, à la recherche de son armoire. Puis elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas sa chambre, et donc que son armoire ne serait pas là. C'était la chambre de Tom, dans l'Outre-monde, la chaleur générale de l'endroit aurait dû le lui rappeler clairement. Elle se frotta le visage, tâchant de se réveiller un peu plus vite.

Marco et Tom étaient encore au lit, hésitant entre éveil et inconscience. C'était devenu une habitude pour eux trois, depuis quelques mois, de s'organiser des soirées en amoureux qui finissaient inévitablement par une séance de câlins avant de dormir. C'était apaisant, d'une manière différente pour chacun.

Star chercha ses vêtements du regard. Ceux qu'elle portait la veille étaient roulés en boule et abandonnés sur le fauteuil devant la télé, et il y avait d'autres affaires à elle dispersées en petits tas propres qu'elle avait oublié au fil de leurs derniers rendez-vous chez Tom. Elle fit la moue. Elle avait sommeil et elle avait une journée ennuyeuse pleine d'apprentissage et de paperasse royale devant elle. Bizarrement, faire l'effort de réunir ses propres affaires et d'essayer de se dégoter une tenue dans le fouillis ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Elle remarqua soudain les vêtements de Marco, soigneusement pliés sur la commode, son sweat à capuche rouge ressortant au sommet de la pile. Jetant un regard à ses garçons, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'aux vêtements et passa une main sur le tissu épais et doux. Il était confortable et sentait fort et semblait bien plus attrayant que tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Hum, il manquait quelque chose cependant.

Elle se pencha et ouvrit les tiroirs de la commode de Tom, récupérant un pantalon violet sombre. Elle s'habilla rapidement, laissant sa chemise de nuit sur le sol pour s'en occuper plus tard. Elle se glissa dans un de ses t-shirts avant de mettre le sweat de Marco et de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Ah, la voilà. La sensation de ses petits-amis autour d'elle. Elle eut un sourire satisfait et glissa son serre-tête à cornes dans ses cheveux. Peut-être que la journée ne serait pas si mauvaise à présent. Elle se sentait prête à aller s'occuper de tout ce que la royauté pourrait bien lui jeter au visage. Bien, il ne lui restait qu'à trouver les ciseaux dimensionnels…

— Star ?

Elle se retourna. Marco était encore au lit, relevé sur ses coudes, et la fixait avec un sourire amusé.

— C'est mon sweat que tu portes ?

Tom leva ensuite les yeux vers elle, deux yeux sur trois cherchant encore à s'ouvrir correctement.

— Peut-êêêêêêtre, » sourit Star en rougissant.

— Et mon pantalon, » remarqua Tom d'un air un peu confus.

— Je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre.

Tom cligna des yeux et regarda la pièce, puis gloussa. Marco se contenta de sourire.

— Bien sûr.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit et les poussa tous les deux du coude d'un air mutin, avant d'attraper les ciseaux sur la table de chevet.

— Je vais passer une journée très ennuyeuse alors je vous emprunte ça. Je ne suis pas sûre de quand je reviens.

— C'est pas grave, on t'attend ici. Sauf si tu dois aller quelque part ? » demanda Tom à Marco qui se contenta de lever un sourcil vers Star.

— Pas besoin d'un écuyer royal, aujourd'hui, » dit-elle en s'ouvrant un portail.

Elle hésita un moment puis se glissa dans le lit pour embrasser ses petits-amis sur la joue.

— À plus tard, les gars.

— À plus, Starship.

— À plus tard. Dis, tu m'as laissé de quoi m'habiller, pas vrai ? » l'interrogea Marco.

Star gloussa.

— Tu peux voler mes vêtements si tu en as besoin, » dit-elle en sortant par le portail.

Tom retomba sur le matelas en gémissant et ouvrit les bras avec insistance. Marco leva les yeux au ciel et roula sur le côté pour câliner son petit-ami pendant encore quelques minutes.

* * *

Lorsque Star revint, épuisée mais ravie que la journée soit terminée, elle retrouva Tom et Marco en train de jouer à des jeux-vidéo. Une chanson populaire des Love Sentence passait sur la chaîne hi-fi, et il y avait une pile de boîtes de DVD sur la table.

Star eut un sourire amusé en remarquant que Marco portait une de ses robes, une ample couleur pêche avec un motif à cœurs discret, par-dessus un short. Il portait aussi des barrettes sans aucune raison apparente, mais elles lui donnaient l'air super mignon. Elle jeta un œil à Tom et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que ces bas néon soient à lui, mais bon sang ce que ça lui allait bien sous les trous de son jean. Pareil pour la veste bleu pastel par-dessus son t-shirt. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'y ait jamais pensé ?

Lorsque les deux garçons s'aperçurent que leur petite-amie était de retour, le jeu fut mis sur pause et ils se levèrent pour l'accueillir, mais se figèrent devant le regard étrange qu'elle leur adressait. Lorsqu'elle parla, ils se contentèrent d'un rire soulagé :

— Vous devriez vraiment emprunter mes vêtements plus souvent, tous les deux.


	4. Jouer avec la magie

Jour 3 – Jouer avec la magie

* * *

Star avait commencé à sortir beaucoup plus souvent que d'habitude. Plusieurs fois par semaine, elle partait pendant des heures. Ce n'était pas un changement drastique, mais c'était assez visible pour que Marco se pose des questions.

Elle ne lui disait pas où elle allait. La seule autre personne qui semblait le savoir était Tom, et lui aussi faisait de son mieux pour garder secrètes les activités de Star. Marco avait essayé de leur soutirer une réponse à tous les deux de nombreuses fois, sans succès. Cela lui irait si c'était simplement une chose qu'il n'était pas censé savoir, mais ce n'était même pas ça. Ils arrivaient toujours à attirer son attention sur quelque chose d'autres, jusqu'à la prochaine fois où Star sortait.

Cela avait continué pendant des semaines, et Marco commençait vraiment à se sentir agacé par tout cela. Il savait que Star avait besoin d'intimité, mais le fait qu'elle et Tom l'empêchaient spécifiquement lui d'être au courant le rendait triste.

Ce jour-là, Star avait été sortie pendant encore plus longtemps que d'habitude, et même Tom n'était pas dans les parages. Marco avait dû rester à trainer dans le palais et à tuer le temps jusqu'à ce que petite-amie et petit-ami soient de retour. Il n'avait rien contre un peu de temps libre mais bon sang qu'il était d'humeur acide. Alors que le soir assombrissait le ciel, il les attendit, jouant aux jeux-vidéos dans sa chambre, qui était maintenant plus un lieu privé que l'endroit où il dormait d'habitude – ça, c'était plutôt la chambre de Star.

Tom et Star n'eurent même pas l'occasion de parler les premiers lorsqu'ils revinrent. Marco était levé et prêt à les accuser au moment où il entendit leurs pas dans le couloir. Notez bien qu'il y avait eu plusieurs fausses alertes jusqu'à présent. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, lorqu'ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, il leur lança à tous les deux un regard lourd de colère droit dans les yeux et s'énerva.

— Bon, ça suffit, ça a trop duré ! Je ne vous lâcherai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit où vous étiez aujourd'hui !

— D'accord, Marco.

La soudaine complaisance de Star le prit par surprise et il se figea pour la regarder, elle, et Tom. Il avait le sourire tranquille et amusé, lui renvoyant un regard attentif. Quant à Star, elle avait un immense sourire surexcité au visage, rebondissant légèrement sur la plante de ses pieds et gardant ses mains cachées derrière son dos. Leur joie commune refroidit complètement son précédent agacement, le laissant incertain et curieux.

— On était chez Eclipsa, » dit simplement Tom en avançant pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit de Marco, jetant un œil à l'écran de pause de son jeu vidéo.

— Chez Eclipsa ? » répéta Marco. « Les autres fois aussi ? »

— Ouaip ! » confirma Star de sa voix chantante et excitée.

— Pourquoi ?

Il n'y aurait eu aucune raison de lui cacher ça. Après que l'ancienne reine soit parvenue à libérer son monstrueux amour de sa prison de cristal, il y avait bien sûr eut un peu d'agitation. Mais après un temps d'adaptation et des combats interrompus, Globgore et Eclipsa vivaient maintenant un mariage heureux dans leur château isolé, élevant leur fille rajeunie et étonnamment adorable. Tom, Star et Marco leur rendait visite de temps en temps, et ils étaient tous en bons termes, alors pourquoi lui cacher des visites plus fréquentes ?

— Eh bien, tu sais, pour prendre des nouvelles en buvant du thé, jouer avec la petite Météora, oh, et Eclipsa m'a aidée à travailler mes mains magiques !

Star sortit sa main droite de derrière son dos et remua les doigts, un geste dont elle avait pris l'habitude chez l'ancienne reine. Star s'était acharnée à invoquer sa magie sans baguette depuis un moment maintenant et s'était beaucoup améliorée, même sous sa forme de mewman normale. Elle y était un peu obligée étant donné qu'elle insistait pour laisser la baguette à Eclipsa.

— C'est… tout ? » demanda précautionneusement Marco, parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que ce soit tout ce qu'ils aient fait.

— Eh bien, Star avait bien ce petit projet personnel sur lequel Meteora et Glossarick l'aidaient, alors aujourd'hui je suis allé les aider pour les finitions, » dit Tom, comme si c'était complètement normal.

— Quel genre de projet personnel ?

Star se mit presque à vibrer d'excitation et se mordit fortement la lèvre.

— Devine !

— Euh…

— Oh, tu sais quoi, oublie ça, je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps ! » cria Star en fourrant la chose qu'elle tenait de sa main gauche dans les bras de Marco.

Il baissa le regard pour voir ce que c'était, mais cela émit soudainement une lumière aveuglante et décolla dans les airs, emportant Marco avec. Cela tournoya violemment un moment, puis s'arrêta et redescendit en flottant bien plus doucement, reposant l'humain étourdit sur le sol. La lumière s'affaiblit, révélant un objet vert métallique qui ressemblait à une très courte dague, mais avec un pommeau sphérique orné d'ailes de chauve-souris noires et d'une petite pierre violette en forme de carreau. Les yeux de Marco s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut l'objet, ses sourcils s'élevant plus haut que lui un instant avant.

— Star, est-ce que c'est ta baguette ?!

— Non, pas ma baguette, Marco !

Star avait la tête la plus joyeuse et excitée que Marco l'ait jamais vu faire, c'est dire.

— C'est une baguette magique complètement neuve, extra-personnalisée et c'est la tienne !

— La mienne ? Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Marco était extrêmement perdu mais Star semblait littéralement incapable de se calmer.

— C'est pas énorme ?! On va devenir l'équipe de gens magiques la plus incroyable du multivers tout entier ! » hurla-t-elle en lui attrapant les épaules pour le secouer comme un prunier.

Tom ricana, tâchant de ne pas trop montrer le fait qu'il s'éclatait à les regarder.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » supplia Marco.

— Star a fabriqué une nouvelle baguette pour remplacer celle qu'elle a donnée à Eclipsa et elle veut que ce soit toi qui l'aies, » expliqua Tom en se levant du lit.

Il avança jusqu'à ses deux partenaires et écarta gentiment Star, la serrant dans ses bras de dos pour la maintenir à l'écart d'un Marco étourdi mais reconnaissant.

— On l'a fait tous les deux, à dire vrai ! » interrompit Star, offrant un sourire éclatant au démon rougissant. « C'est pour ça que Tom était avec moi aujourd'hui ! »

— D'accord… Attendez, quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Marco, enfin capable de réfléchir un peu plus clairement.

— Parce que t'es génial et qu'on t'aime et qu'on va être une équipe magique fantastique !

— Parce que j'ai déjà mes pouvoirs démoniaques et que Star maîtrise clairement la magie sans baguette, » expliqua Tom, et depuis l'étreinte où elle était retenue, Star remua les doigts. « Alors on a pensé que ce serait génial si tu pouvais utiliser la magie aussi ! »

Même s'il contrôlait sa joie beaucoup mieux que Star, Tom était sincèrement tout aussi heureux que sa petite-amie.

— Mon dieu. Mon dieu, vous deux, je… C'est… »

Marco n'arrivait pas à former une phrase cohérente. Que Tom et Star lui fassent confiance pour manier une baguette, une qu'ils avaient fait _rien que pour lui_ … Ça le touchait tellement. Sans qu'il ne dise rien, il se retrouva soudain au centre d'un câlin groupé et dut arrêter de réfléchir pendant un moment pour pouvoir l'apprécier.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire, » admit-il.

— Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit, » dit Star.

— Tes parents ne vont pas être… Tu sais, inquiets à ce sujet ?

— Je m'en moque. Bon !

Star s'écarta si vivement que Marco fut repoussé contre Tom et que les deux garçons durent retrouver leur équilibre.

— Il faut que tu l'essaies !

— Attend, je ne connais aucun sort ou, est-ce qu'il y a des précautions à prendre d'abord ? Et si…

— Argh, Marco, ce n'est pas le moment de penser sécurité !

Star plaqua ses mains sur les joues de Marco et planta son regard dans le sien.

— Tu as maintenant un outil au pouvoir incroyable dont tu dois te servir et protéger contre les forces du mal. Tu n'auras pas toujours de sorts sur lesquels te reposer ou de temps pour les précautions.

Son visage se rapprocha, si sérieux que c'en était gênant.

— Alors fais confiance à tes tripes et fonce.

* * *

Des hurlements et des bruits de casse s'élevaient au loin, loin en-dessous d'eux, au pieds du château. L'air sentait la poussière et le cheddar brûlé tandis que Star, Tom et Marco fixaient du regard ce qui avait un jour été le mur de la chambre de Marco. Ce n'était pas qu'il y avait un trou dedans, c'était que le pan de mur entier était parti, et que ses restes étaient tombés en cascade le long de la façade de pierre blanche.

— Je suis un très mauvais professeur, » remarqua Star.

— Non, ne… Ne dis pas ça, » tenta Tom.

— Je suis très mauvais en magie, » ajouta Marco.

— Eh, ne dit pas ça non plus, » soupira Tom.

Il tâcha de les serrer tous les deux contre lui, leur frottant les épaules. Marco aggripait encore sa baguette, les dents serrées. Star avait l'air d'avoir des flash-back de St-Olga. Tom se sentit un peu coupable. Il adorait voir ses amoureux heureux et excités mais peut-être qu'il aurait dû les arrêter avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

— Ça aurait pu être pire, » sourit Star en gloussant nerveusement. « Tu n'as pas mis le feu au château tout entier.

— Parce que toi, ça t'est arrivé ?

— J'étais jeune et folle et j'avais un peu froid.

Tom et Marco la regardèrent et se firent infecter par son rire contagieux.

— Je peux confirmer la folie, » admit Tom. « Mais tu avais quatorze ans.

— Ce qui est jeune.

— C'était il y a deux ans.

— On devrait peut-être aller vérifier si personne n'est blessé ? » les interrompit Marco.

Tom et Star hochèrent la tête.

— Pas faux, allons-y.


	5. Mariage

Il y avait beaucoup trop à écrire avec ce que j'avais imaginé, alors au lieu de faire une scène détaillée, j'ai préféré faire une compilation de headcanons.

P.S : Avec les épisodes de la saison 4 qui sont sortis, mes OS s'éloignent beaucoup du cours des évènements de la série, donc considérez ça comme un AU où la famille Butterfly a gardé le pouvoir après le retour d'Eclipsa, mais est restée en bon termes avec elle.

* * *

Jour 6 - Mariage

* * *

Les préparations du mariage de Tom, Star et Marco nécessitèrent plus de six mois de planification, deux semaines de répétitions, trois diplomates, un expert en astrologie démoniaque et quelques prêtres terrorisés. On n'avait jamais entendu parler d'union plus étrange de toute l'histoire de Mewni. Ce qui l'avait rendue si difficile était surtout le fait qu'ils devaient participer à toutes les cérémonies, avec leurs cultures et coutumes respectives, pour que leur mariage soit accepté à la fois par Mewni, la Terre et l'Outre-Monde. L'évènement dura trois jours, chaque jour dans une dimension différente.

La Terre était en fait la partie la plus facile, parce qu'elle n'incluait aucun héritage royal. Les parents de Marco étaient simplement catégoriques quant à la nécessité d'organiser un mariage digne de ce nom pour leur fils et leur famille de pantouflards dimensionnels. C'est pourquoi ce fut le premier des trois.

Ils traumatisèrent environs six prêtres et demi avant d'abandonner l'idée de se marier à l'église, ce pour quoi Tom s'excusa plusieurs fois — après avoir calmé sa crise de colère contre l'attitude discriminatoire des prêtres de la Terre. Finalement, ils se débrouillèrent pour louer une chapelle abandonnée et engagèrent Janna en guise d'officiante, découvrant au passage qu'il est beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne devrait l'être de devenir pasteur aux Etats-Unis via internet. Ferguson fut le témoin de Marco, et Brian fut celui de Tom, ce qui fut une décision étonnamment touchante. Star demanda à Jackie d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Le petit frère de Marco fut en charge de porter les alliances.

La robe de Star sortait tout droit d'un conte de fée, blanche et gonflée, étincelante comme si elle avait été cousue de diamants et couronnée d'une tiare de platine qu'elle avait invoquée par magie. En gros, la robe de Giselle dans _Il était une fois_. Tom et Marco portaient des costumes assortis, au grand dam de l'humain mais sa famille avait insisté, alors Tom promit qu'il pouvait porter ce qu'il voulait pour la cérémonie dans l'Outre-Monde.

Une grande partie de la famille éloignée de Marco ainsi que les nombreux amis que Star s'était faits à Echo Creek Académie assistèrent à la cérémonie et à la fête en début de soirée. C'était plutôt simple mais drôle et charmant. Janna adora faire l'officiante et continua d'improviser de nouvelles répliques pour la cérémonie jusqu'à ce que tout le monde lui demande d'un commun accord d'aller droit au but. Au moment des alliances, il y en avait deux, fines et dorées. Star et Tom prirent chacun une main de Marco et glissèrent les bagues sur ses deux annulaires. Ils avaient décidé que ce serait ainsi qu'ils feraient à chaque cérémonie, mais même s'il ne s'agissait que de la première partie de leur union, ils se mirent tous à pleurer à ce moment-là, surtout Marco, et lorsqu'ils échangèrent leur baiser symbolique, ce fut un bisou mouillé et gênant entre eux trois qui fit rire tout le monde doucement.

Après la cérémonie eut lieu la partie célébration. Tout le monde dansa et mangea et s'amusa sur un mélange de musique pop et folk. Il y eut beaucoup d'embrassades et d'heureuses confessions, et quelques évanouissements inoffensifs. Lorsqu'il fut temps pour elle de lancer son bouquet, Star se prit un peu trop au jeu et projeta de toutes ses forces ses roses et ses lys à travers la pièce. D'une façon ou d'une autre, StarFan13 était à l'endroit parfait et parvint à les attraper avec un cri de bonheur avant de s'évanouir à nouveau sur un lit de feuilles et de pétales perdus.

Plus tard ce soir-là, vers la fin de la fête, Marco eut un moment touchant avec ses parents et son petit frère avant de partir avec son époux et son épouse pour passer la nuit dans l'Outre-Monde et se reposer pour le jour suivant.

Une des raisons pour lesquelles le mariage avait pris tant de temps à organiser était le fait que l'Outre-Monde a des traditions très spécifiques en ce qui concerne les unions, la plupart ayant un rapport avec l'alignement des étoiles et les signes annonciateurs, et cela entrait en contradiction avec le moment qui arrangeait Mewni pour la cérémonie, d'où les diplomates et l'expert en astrologie. Wrathmelior et Dave Lucitor ne voulaient que le meilleur pour leur fils et futur dirigeant de l'Outre-Monde, alors tout devaient avoir lieu sous les meilleurs auspices, littéralement.

La cérémonie eut lieu de nuit, sous une lune croissante, baignée par la lumière de feux de joie et de chandelles rouges. Un certain nombre de démons importants observaient de l'extérieur du cercle cérémonial tandis que les participants prenaient place. D'abord vinrent le Roi et la Reine, les parents de Tom, qui se tinrent de chaque côté de l'autel, puis l'officiant démoniaque qui conduirait la cérémonie. Tom, Star et Marco s'avancèrent ensuite tandis qu'un groupe du coin que Tom aimait beaucoup commença à jouer un genre de marche nuptiale menaçante.

Ils portaient tous une nuance de rouge différente sur des habits qu'ils avaient choisi. Tom avait le ton le plus sombre, un costume ajusté avec de petites fleurs blanches à sa boutonnière, et sa queue de diable étaient sortie derrière son dos. Star avait opté pour une nuance claire, presque rose, qui coulait autour d'elle sous la forme d'une longue robe de bal aérienne. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un gros chignon, et elle portait ses fausses cornes. Quant à Marco, il avait choisi quelque chose entre les deux : une tunique rouge vif, d'une couleur qui rappelait son sweat-shirt mais dans un style qui lui donnait l'air d'un chevalier, avec une cape pour compléter le tout.

La cérémonie fut ce que l'on peut atteindre d'un mariage démonique, mais adaptée pour lier trois personnes. (Essayez de chercher « mariage satanique » sur google, c'est très intéressant en fait !) Pour finir la cérémonie, Marco et Star passèrent leurs bagues aux doigts de Tom et lui embrassèrent le dos des mains. Puis, ils se mirent tous dos-à-dos, tandis que l'officiant les couronnait et les déclarait princes et princesse, héritiers de l'Outre-Monde.

La célébration fut folle, et pourtant légèrement plus courte que celle qu'ils avaient eu sur Terre. Ils prirent cependant le temps de danser, se tenant les mains tous les trois dans une petite ronde intime. Marco eut un peu de mal à suivre les pas de Tom et Star, mais ils lui assurèrent qu'il se débrouillait très bien. Cependant, il était déjà tard et les trois mariés avaient encore une dernière cérémonie, et non des moindres, à accomplir le jour suivant.

Ils avaient gardé la cérémonie de mariage au royaume Butterfly pour la fin, parce qu'entre les trois, c'était le plus grand, distingué et politiquement important. Cette dernière cérémonie était censée rendre leur union officielle pour tous les peuples de Mewni, et en réalité c'était plus un évènement public qu'un mariage. Le jour fut déclaré férié. Même si seule la noblesse était supposée participer, Star avaient insisté pour que Buff Frog et sa famille, ainsi que plusieurs monstres, soient invités en signe de paix. Kelly, Ponyhead, Eclipsa et Météora reçurent des places au premier rang ; Globgor était malheureusement trop grand et dut s'asseoir au fond avec les autres invités les plus imposants.

Les vêtements de Tom, Star et Marco avaient été faits sur-mesure pour l'occasion d'après les ordres du Roi et de la Reine. Ils comportaient tous le même tissu d'un blanc pur, mais brodé de symboles spécifiques en soie violette. La jupe de l'immense robe de Star était ornée d'un motif complexe composé de papillons, de diamants, de cœurs et d'étoiles. Tom portait les emblèmes de l'Outre-Monde sur le devant de sa veste, et lui et Marco présentaient respectivement de petits soleils et des croissants de lune sur leurs gilets.

Ils furent paradés tous les trois à travers la capitale avant d'être menés à la salle du trône où la cérémonie avait lieu. Ils dirent leurs longs vœux à l'unisson, comme il était coutume dans le royaume Butterfly, d'abord les uns aux autres, puis à leur public. Tom et Marco prirent les mains de Star et glissèrent les derniers anneaux sur ses doigts, faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Star embrassa Tom, puis Marco, un peu plus passionnément que le devrait une princesse, avant que les deux garçons ne s'embrassent à leur tour. On applaudit, certains plus sincèrement que d'autres. Tous trois furent ensuite couronnés à nouveau tandis que l'officiant récitait la liste de leurs nouveaux titres et déclarait que le mariage prenait enfin officiellement effet.

Ils redescendirent l'allée en remerciant leurs invités avec des sourires béats. Ils furent paradés à nouveau à travers une ville en fête avant de rejoindre les célébrations dans les jardins du palais, où ils ouvrirent le bal.


End file.
